Agent Uzumaki at your service!
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: After taken out of her world by kurama, 24 year old naruto works with S.H.I.E.L.D. to beat Loki. maybe bruce/naruto. Fem!naruto
1. Chapter 1

This is right after they got Loki from Germany but Fury still hasn't gone to talk to him. bruce is 31.(p.s. this is a rewritten chapter! i thought the last one was just horrible and i want to make it better,)

* * *

The avengers and Nick Fury gathered around the table in the bridge. He watched them with a glare before addressing to Agent hill.

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here already!" he yelled with his loud voice.

All around, the avengers looked confused.

"Is there another member?" Steve whispered to Bruce. All he got as an answer was a shrug.

"There…were a few difficulties sir, she refused to come and we had to tie her up and bring her." Agent hill replied.

"She has to make it difficult? She agreed to come whenever we needed her."

"Yes but…we interrupted her dinner." Widening his eye Fury understood quickly.

"What's so bad about keeping her from eating? Don't women usually refrain from eating, you know anorexic and stuff?" tony questioned. (if you are an anorexic or something i don't mean to offend you)

"She's not exactly normal, Mr. Stark." As soon as he finished saying that, yells could be heard from down the hall. The doors to the bridge opened, and came in two agents carrying girl whose blonde hair was in pigtails and had 3 whisker marks on each of her cheeks. She seemed to be about 24.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. THIS IS FUCKING KIDNAPPING PEOPLE! I DEMAND A LAWYER! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR, JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF THIS DEATH TRAP, I WILL KILL YOU!" she ranted. Everyone in the room was surprise except Fury who just looked annoyed.

"Naruto, if you can refrain from yelling – "

"NO I CAN'T 'CAUSE YOU TOOK ME AWAY ONTO THIS FLYING SHIP WITHOUT LETTING ME EAT MY RAMEN! What kind of cruel world am I on!" she started sobbing.

"Wait, don't you mean 'what kind of world am I 'living' on?" Steve asked confused. Naruto stopped to stare at him, and then looked at Fury, "You didn't give them my file? Well hi! I'm Naruko Uzumaki nice to meet you! I would shake your hand but SOMEBODY –she looked at Fury- can't seem to untie me." Smirking, Steve got up and began to untie her. She then stood up and stretched her arms out.

"Being tied up for 5 hours is not fun. So, Fuzz ball, are you going to tell them or am i?" she asked. Everyone smothered a giggle at Fury's nickname. he glared at her before answering

"I will debrief them after I talk to Loki" with that he turned and walked away.

"I don't need to know your names, I know all you guys."

"So, whiskers, what are your powers, if you have any." Tony remarked.

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Just wait till Fuzz ball comes back goat boy." She sat back down and suddenly the screen popped up showing Fury and Loki.

Fury was next to a control panel while Loki was behind a glass cell. Naruko didn't need to guess who Loki was.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." He cautioned. He pressed a button and the ground opened up to see a abyss. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!" he yelled over the sound of gushing wind. He closed the hatch.

He pointed at Loki. "Ant." Then pointed at the button. "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." He said smirking. At the corner of Naruko's eyes, she saw Bruce tense up, knowing the reason.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." Loki stared straight into the camera next to him. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" everyone in the room stayed quiet.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

Walking out of the room, Fury smiles. "Well, you let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." The next words stop Fury completely.

"This isn't only for the hulk is it?" Bruce looks startled at this.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"You know exactly what I mean. You hold in your possession that demon." Naruto gasps and her eyes widen.

"How does he know..." she muttered to herself but everyone heard. The avengers looked at her, realization on their face.

Loki continued, "What? Did you think I didn't know about her? How she is not of this world but of another? I was even there when a mob attacked her when she was little. Let's face it. She is nothing but a monster. A monster that destroyed her village and killed her parents."

At this, naruko stands up and is clenching her fist. Everyone in the room can see her eyes flashing blue to red. She steps back putting her head in her hands. "I didn't kill them, I didn't kill them…" she chanted. Agent Hill, steps toward her trying to talk to her.

"Calm down, we don't need you to transform-"

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM! IT WAS KURAMA!" she shut her eyes, trying to fight him.

Loki stared again at the camera, almost looking at Naruto.

"She's a monster, one who kills without mercy. One who no one loves, everyone hated you; you're nothing but a weapon to them. Just look where be nice got you. You the child who's an orphan. You're village _rejected and tried to kill you._" Before he could say another word, Naruto punched the screen, clearing the connection. She was breathing, already feeling kurama influence her.

Looking, up she saw the avengers looking at her with horror and shock. That caused her to snap.

"_Don't look at me like that_! I'm not a monster! I'm not." Her eyes stayed red with a black slit. Her whiskers had become darker and her teeth, sharp like a fox. Steve stepped forward only for naruko to punch him to the wall. A red cloak stared to surround her with three tails and fox ears popping out. eyeing every person in the room, she could see all the agents had their guns out.

"**heh heh heh,"** the temperature dropped drastically and sent a shiver through their spines as a demonic voice replaced Naruko's, **"Foolish humans. Do you think those petty toys will work against us? My kit is stronger than any of you weaklings. You can never reach to our level."  
**

Slightly afraid, Bruce stepped forward. "Who are you and where is Naruko?"

**"Hahahaha! Who am i? I am Kurama! the Nine-tail fox demon. Well, the evil side of him. Don't you worry about the little brat, she's in her mind seeing exactly what's going on. too bad she can't do anything about it!"**

Suddenly, her necklace started to glow with blue light. Her transformation stopped and she returned back to normal. She stumbled back before realizing where she was. "Oh my god, did I hurt anyone?!" she gasped, looking at Steve.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why Kurama didn't stop me! Please forgive me!" she started to babble. Bruce came and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault." He looked her straight in the eye.

"But it is! I have complete control over his good side not his evil one! Yet I let my emotion get it the way! I let him influence me!"

* * *

"Naruto!" Fury yelled. "I thought you had it under control!"

"Why don't you just talk to Kurama about it!" Naruto replied.

"Oh, yes, just make me take the blame would you." Next to Naruto, a 24 year old boy materialized. He had red-orange hair, red eyes with a black slits, and sharp teeth. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and black jeans with black converse.

"I thought you were supposed to stop me from becoming a mini you!"

"How can I stop you? Remember when you were 16?! You fucking took my chakra control from me. Only you were controlling it. It's not my fault you lost control! Plus! My evil side had an advantage! you got angry so you can't blame me!"

"There's a thing called a warning! Just look what I did! I hit Steve! Ugh this is exactly what happened with Sakura!"

Glaring at me he retorted, "Is it my fault that you're so sensitive of you parents, there _dead_! No one can bring them back!" I snapped, punching him across the room. I walked over and pulled him up by his shirt.

"In case you forgot, you killed them!" a gasp went through the room.

He took my hands off him. "And in case _you _forgot, I was possessed by Madara! You think I wanted to attack konoha?! I was completely happy being confided in my former container. I didn't want to be inside a whiny brat!"

"You don't know anything about me!" I scoffed. At this point, everyone was looking back and forth between us listening.

"Are you stupid? I lived inside you since the day you were born! I saw everything you saw. I was there when you got kicked out of the orphanage! I was there when the villagers tried to kill you _every single_ time! Even during the exams when you saw Orochimaru and the battle with Pein! Especially during the war! Since the time you fought sasuke to the time you saw your parents! You know what you are?! You're an orphan who now one gives a damn about! Not even jiraiya noticed you until you met him. Godfather my ass! You say you had friends, but where the hell where the when Konoha went against you! even Gaara, who knows your pain! No one sent a second glance at for what you are. Even if we are out of there, you will still and always be known as Uzumaki Naruto, _**the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki****!**_"

My eyes widened, and tears started to stream out of my eyes. I roughly pushed past him walking to the door. I stopped and turned before I went outside. "Do you think you're my friend? You made my life a living hell. All because of you, not once have I felt normal. You're not my friend, you're not anything to me. The only thing you are is a_ bastard! _you're the reason no one cared about me! i could have lived a happy life with a family and friends who didn't want to kill me! but no. you say you know me but do you really know how i felt during those times?! No one knows my pain except maybe Bruce and the other Jinchuuriki. being hated since the day we were born was not our wish. you of all people should know that" turning again she walked out leaving guests in stunned silence behind.

* * *

should i continue this? is it good? should i rewrite it? please review! im new at the avengers story so i dont mind if you criticize me. i need all the help i can get!

~A.W.F.


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter 2*

"The only thing you are is a bastard!" SLAM.

The whole room was filled with stunned silence. no one could really believe the words that had come out of Naruko and Kurama. they looked to Kurama to see him covering his face with his hands chanting, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

One thing had been poking at Bruce's brain. Clearing his throat, he approached Kurama and asked, "What did Naruko mean by 'other Jinchuuriki'? what exactly is that?"

Groaning, kurama let his hands fall and stared at Bruce.

"It's not in my place to say anything about that. it's her story to tell. but I can tell you one thing. where we came from, ever since she was born, she lived a hard life - no 'hard' is an understatement. anyways, she learned the hard way, the world is a cruel place. yes they're others like her. only they know what it's like to feel real pain. they know exactly what you've been through."

"! h-how?"

"Like I said, it's her story to tell. I'm going to go apologize. I messed up big time. I'll try to make her come here later." Kurama then proceeded to walk out the door looking for his Kitsune.

Tony turned to Fury. "How did you find her?" this brought the attention of the others.

"We found her a year ago near one of our camps. she appeared out of no where, and had a strong energy force. almost as big as Thor's. When we saw her, she was unconscious with bruises and wounds all over her body. we took her under custody and when she awoke she told us everything that had happened to her. we made a deal and began to work for us when we needed her. we didn't need her until now. the story of how she got here is hers to tell."

*WITH KURAMA AND NARUKO*

"Naruko! where the hell are you?" sighing, he focused until he could pinpoint Naruko's chakra. grinning, he ran to her and stopped a good distance away.

he could see she was sitting with her knees up to her chest (or the best she could since she had a C-cup) and her back to him.

before he could utter a word, she beat him to it. "You know you're right...i was betrayed by everyone, but i can't bring myself to hate them. i can only remember the good times we had together. the reason I don't hate or resent Gaara, is because he finally was loved by the people around him. he was accepted and not thought of as a demon anymore. he had the thing he craved for so long...love. he and i both knew if he tried to help me, he would suffer the same as me. I didn't want to take away something he finally got. but I know he was-is my last real friend.

"I know you got me out of there so I didn't suffer anymore and I'm glad for it, but you words did sting. thinking it over, you just yelled at me to knock some sense into me. you know exactly how hard-headed I can be, hehehe." she stood up and faced him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Naruko."

Smiling, she hugged him. "I know you are. I am too. I don't know why I'm like this, it's not like we're going back or them to us."

"You know you have to tell them you're story right?" he said into her hair.

Pulling back, she sighed before walking back to the room, knowing he would follow. "Yes...but if you're not there with me, I swear to Kami i will tie you up and hang you from the air-craft."

Knowing she would do it, he gulped and followed quickly.

* * *

**HEY, HEY, HEY! hope you guys liked this chapter. sorry it's short ^.^'**

**thank you to those who reviewed. especially Vicky Gonzal! this person right here has some bad-ass ideas! but I won't tell you guys what they are, because then it will ruin the story! be sure to check out her stories! you won't regret it! read and review!**

**until next time,**

**~A.W.F.**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

"Agent Uzumaki, I presume you are better now?" Director Fury asked.

"Of course Fuzzball! Me and Kurama were just letting things off our chest. We didn't mean anything. And sorry I hurt you Steve, you know this reminds me of the time when I went to Ichiraku's and Kiba made me laugh so hard and choke on my ramen. The old man had to hit my back and once I was okay I beat the hell out of Kiba! He learned is lesson there-"

"Kit! Stop stalling!" Kurama scolded. Naruko smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head before walking towards the table and sitting down. She gestured for everyone to sit. Kurama sat on her right while Natasha sat on her left.

She drew a shaky breath, "Okay, story time!" She joked. "You need to here this before anything else."

"This story begins way before I was born. Where I come from, it is a ninja world. There are children that enter the academy to become ninja's starting at the age of 6-" (**did I get that right?**)

"Wait! How can you put little kids to _fight_?!" Steve asked bewildered.

"Steve-san, this was a world where you either learned to killed, or be killed. I don't know about you, but most of us wanted to live. Please try to interrupt until the end." Steve shut his mouth after that. "Anyways, you stay in the academy until your graduate when you are 12. If you graduate, you become a Genin, which is considered an adult and ninja to us. From there you can rank up to three different ninjas. Chunin, a higher level where you can be a teacher in the academy, Jounin, where you can be a teacher to teach genin, and ANBU, the elite guards that go on top-secret missions and protect the hokage. The Hokage is a very important person in the village. He is almost like a president in your terms. He is one of the five kages in the Elemental nations. There are the Mizukage for the mist...(blah blah blah skip), the Kazekage for the wind, and Hokage for fire, my homeland. (Skip forward since you know most of this and let's say she explained about the Jinchuuriki's)...the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze was with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, who was giving birth on October 10th. This was very dangerous because she was the host of the Nine-tailed Fox, or as you know him, Kurama here." Everyone looked bewildered as the glanced at Kurama who has leaning back with his arm carelessly around Naruko.

"Yeah, I remember Kushina, damn she did have one hell of a temper. I always felt bad for Minato when he got her mad." He laughed reminiscing in the past.

"How was it dangerous?" Bruce asked, going into his scientist mode.

"Well, there are two ways the seal can be weakened. If you are dying or going through childbirth. Minato had to be there to keep the seal stable enough until Kushina got through it...but then here comes the bad part. A S-rank criminal snuck into the room just after the baby was born and killed all the nurses. His name was Madara Uchiha, and his only goal was to get the Kyuubi. He took the baby from Minato and threatened to kill her unless he backed away from the Jinchuuriki. Madara threw the baby up into the air knowing Minato would go and catch her. He did, but realized there was a paper bomb on the blanket...(Again skipping to spare you from a long story.) In truth, Kurama was possessed by Madara just like Clint with Loki. Minato and Kushina died saving the village by sealing Kurama into the newborn. They died hoping their child would be praised as a hero who saved Konoha. But the opposite happened." Kurama tensed and grabbed Naruko's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"The child was thought as a demon and hated by the villagers. At first, she stayed in an orphanage, where they beated and resented her. When she was four, they kicked her out to the streets. The third Hokage saw her as a granddaughter and gave her own apartment to live in. He was the only person other than the Ramen shop owner and his daughter who treated her as a human being.

"The civilians always believed they should 'kill the beast' and avenge their lost Hokage. Whenever they could, they would attacked her in mobs and insult her. If she ever passed in the streets, she was sure to get a glare or punch. If she tried to buy something, immediately, the prices would double or triple. The ANBU guards would usually save her from dying, but only interfered if necessary. She could handle the glares, insults and hits. Hiding behind a mask of cheerfulness was her way of showing them she wouldn't let them break her. What she couldn't handle, was the loneliness. The little girl didn't know at the time why she was hated so much since the Hokage made the incident forbidden to be spoken of. the survivors stayed away from her, and made their children hate her too. She had no friends but still put a brave smile on her face. To get attention, even if it was the bad kind, she played pranks all over the village, happy when someone acknowledged her to yell at her. She would have the dorkiest smile on her face at those times.

"She always tried to make her self hate the village for what they did to her, but could never bring herself to do so. Instead, she focused on dreaming to become Hokage so she can protect the villagers and finally be noticed as a person, not as a demon...

"Over the years, after hard work, she was acknowledged by her sensei, after an attack. The attacker was the one who revealed the truth about the Kurama. (Skipping some years...) (**I will not talk much about the war since I haven't read the manga and seen the latest episodes sorry) **The madness began when she brought Sasuke back from the valley. Everyone got mad about how she hurt their 'precious Uchiha'. She received more damge than him. She got a scar the size of a fist on her chest when he shoved his justu, the Chidori through her. Everyone began to be wary of her again and slowly lost her friends. She was still friends with her best friend Gaara since he was a Jinchuuriki as well, for the one-tail, Shukaku. Once the war was over...they completely outcasted her, blaming her since she was what the enemy wanted. They turned against her. Gaara wanted to do something but both knew he would lose the love and attention he _finally_ achieved. So she made him stay out of it. At one point, the council decided it was time for her to die and tied her to a stake where they would burn her alive. No one spared her pity except Gaara. Even Sasuke, who turned good because of her, ignored her just like when they were children. She was about to die when Kuruma had enough and transported them to another world but not before he left them a 'goodbye gift'. She left with one regret, she wasn't able to say goodbye to Gaara. Having already see her parents. she had nothing else to do. And that is how she got to this world." She glanced at their faces to see an interesting view. Tony and Thor were crying like a baby holding each other. the rest had tears in their eyes, even Natasha though she heard the story once before. Only Fury kept a straight face.

"Now any questions?" Kurama asked.

"What about the other Jinchuuriki's? How many are in total?"

"Um, before the war began, the Akatsuki killed them to get their tailed beast. The only ones left were me and Killer Bee. Even Gaara lost his but he only lived because Chiyo gave him her life. In total, there are nine, Kurama being the strongest of them all." Naruko answered.

"If Kurama is a demon, how is he human?" Tony asked.

"Well, I am able to make myself into human form. Though, maybe i'll show you my real form someday."

"Now, I think that's enough of the sob story, I am gonna go find me some ramen!" Naruko yelled, delighted.

Naruko walked out of the room looking as though she didn't talk about her sad life.

"(Sigh) You'd never think she was dying inside would you?" Kurama said to no one in particular.

Bruce turned to him. "How does she keep it up?" He could never be that happy even if he tried, so he doesn't understand how Naruko can.

"Well, for one thing, she's done since she was little, she had a lot of practice. And, she always has hope good things will come."

"Wow, whiskers had a tight lid on it doesn't she? What's her secret? Cocaine, pot, weed?" Tony wondered, rubbing his chin.

That sent Kurama in a fit of laughter, throwing his head back.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor,what's his play?" Steve said wanting to get down to business.

Thor looks at Steve while grabbing his chin. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Steve looks at him with a bewildered face. "An army? From outer space?" He said glancing around.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce realized.

"Selvig?" Thor asked, looking confused.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner thinking Thor didn't know who he was.

"He's a friend." Thor stated.

Natasha gripped her hands together. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce tried to reason.

"Hahahaha!" Naruko laughed as she caught Bruce's comment. She enter the room again with a steaming cup and chopsticks. "Nice one!"

Thor stepped forward, frowning. "I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days."

"...He's adopted." Thor said almost defensive.

Naruko whistled in her seat. "That's a lot of bodies."

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce questioned.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony answered from his conversation with Coulson. He walked to Thor where he patted his arm. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." From Thor, he walked to Fury's command spot, and mock-saluted the crew.

"Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails. That man is playing GALAGA!Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." The crew looked at him like he had two heads instead of one. He then covered his left his, shifting his head from one screen to the next. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Agent Hill deadpanned, obviously annoyed.

No one but Kurama noticed how Tony slipped a microchip on the bottom of the screen.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density,something to kick start the cube."

Agent Hill raised an eyebrow, "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes,the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"I think your the only one who did the reading." Naruko muttered.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to breakthrough the Coulomb barrier." Banner answered while taking off his glasses.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony shot back.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English!" Tony came up to him with a smile.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve wondered.

"Ask me that again when my head isn't spinning from huge science-y words." Naruko closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

Bruce and Tony shake hands, grinning.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled...and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony just had to open his mouth.

Bruce looked down muttering a tense, "Thanks."

"I second that!" Naruko yelled. "I would sooo want to be a huge pack of muscles!"

Bruce looked at her in shock.

"Hey, you don't want to be as something cool as me?!" Kurama grumbled. Naruko put a sheepish smile while patting his back. "Sorry, Ku."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury interrupted. Naruko jumped in surprise. She forgot he was even there.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said.

Fury scowled. "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor boomed.

"I do!...I understood that reference." 'Poor Steve.' Everyone looked at him with a weird look and he blushed in embarrassment. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Psst. Steve, don't worry i was like that too when i came here. I'll help you out." Naruko winked. He nodded, thankful.

"Shall we play, doctor?"

"Let's play some."

* * *

**Hey! sorry for not updating for so long! Please don't hurt me! I actually would have put it off if it wasn't for 'latsyrc 9'. I was having a bit of writer's block, but i did the best i could for this chapter. Now I know this isn't a good chapter, but I had to write it to get it over with to get on with the story. Here's a problem and it starts with H and ends with L. Know what it is? HIGH SCHOOL. Yes, i have started high school as a freshman v.v, sadly. Though that won't stop me from writing and posting on the weekends. I will try to write whenever i can! Sorry again that the story telling was long, but now we can have more action. If you want, leave ideas for the next chapter. **

**P.S. I know there wasn't that much Bruce/Naruko, but it will happen eventually.**

**~A.W.F.**


End file.
